Distance
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: He was inconsiderate and rude the complete opposite of Hojo. Hojo was a good guy and he liked her, maybe it was time to stop living in the world of demons and monsters and come back to reality; her own world where she belonged.


Inuyasha sat on the sacred tree just outside of Kagome's house, wondering if he should knock on the door and go in or if he should just enter through her window as he normally did. It was a difficult decision and one he'd been sitting outside in the cold trying to make for over an hour.

It was strange that he'd been spending so much time mulling over such a thing but Kagome hadn't visited him through the well for some time now and he was worried that she no longer wanted to come and see them. She'd been visiting less and less recently, since she'd been gone so long this time he'd thought that maybe she'd decided to stop coming altogether. Which was why he didn't want to go in through the window encase he angered her and didn't want to enter through the front door as he might encounter her annoying brother.

Just then his sensitive ears picked up the sound steps walking up the path to Kagome's house. Looking down he saw a weak male human, carrying flowers and dressed up in a strange uncomfortable looking clothes, which according to what Kagome had once told him, was a suit.

The human knocked on the door, which was soon opened by Kagome, who looked beautiful, wearing a red dress and a short white jacket to stop her from getting cold. She had also put on some strange paste onto her face which somehow made her face seem more smooth and attractive than usual. The human handed her the flowers making Inuyasha finally realise what was happening, the human was courting Kagome or as she would call it 'dating' her.

For a moment he was overcome with the same kind of panic he felt when ever he saw Kouga with Kagome, a strange fear that was soon overcome by a sudden fierce hatred for the man standing next to her. For a moment he almost considered ripping the stupid kid to shreds but instead he decided to follow the two of them to make sure that it wasn't just some stupid misunderstanding. As he followed them he listened to their conversation:

"So you've been coming to school regularly since we started high school, does that mean that you've recovered from all of your illnesses?" he asked.

"Well actually…" she began to say, going red from embarrassment "I never really was sick, that was just my grandpa making up stories" she said, finally glad to get all of those stupid lies of her chest "I was actually hanging out with this group of people, they were all older than me" she said nervously, wondering hopefully that this knowledge would put him off of her. Since the only reason she'd decided to come was because she felt guilty for always blowing him off when she was younger.

"They must have been important to you if you were missing school for them" he continued, seeming amazingly unperturbed by the new information on her truancy.

"Well they _were_ all very important to me, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha" They both then crossed the street and entered a small café, Inuyasha waited outside in the cold deciding that she'd see him if he went inside.

While Inuyasha was freezing outside Kagome and her companion, Hojo, continued talking over coffee. It seemed that Hojo didn't mind bringing up the subject of past 'boyfriends'.

"Wasn't Inuyasha your boyfriend?" he asked, the mention on Inuyasha and boyfriend in the same sentence making her blush.

"No, he wasn't, I used to have a crush on him but we were never actually together, Its funny that it wasn't too long ago when I thought that he might feel the same way" she said as she finished off her coffee, trying to avoid any more questions on the subject. Somehow it worked and soon she was waiting for Hojo to pay the bill, it was nice she reflected to have somebody else pay the bill for once, whenever she'd been out with Inuyasha she'd always ended up paying for him.

Once they were out the door they began talking again.

"So there was never anything between you and Inuyasha?" asked Hojo hopefully.

"No, we were never like _that_" she said as they headed into the cinema, leaving a disgruntled Inuyasha behind, unable to get in because of his lack of money.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" asked Hojo as he looked around at the posters on the wall his eyes seeming to linger for a few moments on a poster for a movie about exorcising demons.

"How about we watch that one?" she said pointing at the poster he'd been looking at "I've wanted to see it for ages, it would be great if we could see it together" she said smiling and what she'd said wasn't lie, she really had been looking forward to seeing it.

"Really? You sure you want to watch that one? Because if you want we could watch a romance or-"

"No its fine, I _want_ to watch this one"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go buy the tickets or we'll miss the start!" Hojo then left to go to the ticket stand while Kagome wandered around looking at all the strange machines which you could win prizes from, since she had a bit of spare change in her pocket she was considering trying to get a toy white dog from one of the machines where you had to try and grab the stuffed toys. In the end she decided against it, it would just be a waste of money.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked Hojo, startling Kagome, who was still staring intently at the dog.

"Oh nothing, now come on, lets go watch some demon bashing!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the door of the cinema.

The movie turned out to be boring, very boring. It was nothing like the way things were really done! As if you could exorcise demons properly with something like a hairpin! The only interesting bit for Kagome had been when Hojo had put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she hadn't shrugged him off. Even Kagome herself was surprised by just how comfortable it felt to have his arms around her.

Finally after an hour and a half of pure boredom the movie finished and they left the cinema.

"Um Kagome will you wait a minute, I think I left my wallet inside"

"Sure, I'll just wait out here" Kagome waited on her own in the cold for a minute or so before Hojo came back.

Hojo then walked Kagome home, she was just about to go inside when he pulled something out of his jacket. It was the white toy dog she had been looking at earlier.

"How did you know?" she asked, looking at its cute adorable face.

"I saw you looking at it back at the cinema"

"Thank you so much Hojo!" she said, giving him a hug, only realising a second later how close their faces were, it wasn't long until their faces were so close that their lips met, Kagome blushed and turned away from him. "Well I'll see you on Monday then, bye" was all she said before quickly opening the front door and going inside.

Meanwhile as Hojo was cheerily walking home Inuyasha was ripping off tree branches in an attempt to stop himself from killing the damn kid who had… He was so angry he didn't even want to think about it. All it wanted to do now was go back home (and kill Hojo); Kagome could keep her damn lover boy for all he cared.

While Inuyasha was planning a murder Kagome was thinking about what had just happened. It was strange but she hadn't prepared to enjoy her date with Hojo, she had agreed out of guilt nothing more but to end up kissing him… It felt like a betrayal, not to Inuyasha but her own feelings because of how sure she had always been that she _loved _Inuyasha and she did love him. He just hadn't returned his feelings and he just hadn't bothered to come and see her, even though she'd been waiting so long but then that was Inuyasha, wasn't it? He was inconsiderate and rude the complete opposite of Hojo. Hojo was a good guy and he liked her, maybe it was time to stop living in the world of demons and monsters and come back to reality; her own world where she belonged.

Maybe giving her first kiss to Hojo hadn't been such a bad idea after all…

As Inuyasha climbed out the well he was greeted by shippo who instantly asked where his surrogate mother, Kagome was.

"She wasn't there" he lied, beginning to walk away from the runt, hoping that the he wouldn't want to pursue the subject any further.

"Will you check again tomorrow?" he asked innocently.

"No I won't" he said a bit of vehemence now present in his voice.

"Then when will you see her?"

"I don't know, if she wants to see us she should come here herself!" he said, not caring about the sudden sad look on Shippo's face

"You know Inuyasha" came the sound of Miroku's voice as he came out from a bush where he'd been hiding "its not fair that we have to suffer when ever you and Kagome have a fight, Sango's ill, she wants to see her friend"

"This time it has nothing to do with _me _Miroku, it was all _her _doing this time"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-

Okay Inuyasha fans just say it, release of your hate upon me but understand if I get enough positive reviews things may change in a way that is to your liking.

ON other news I think this story was quite bland really, what do you guys think?

title may change if I continue this.


End file.
